Freedom Dive
by Marchflowers
Summary: Two eevees, royal at birth, don't think that's quite enough. What's better than being royal? Being a demigod.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

-What do you choose to be.. At birth?

Light filtered through the window of what seemed to be a castle. The sun was high now, and as it shines down, the castle was bathed in light. As if it had set something off, all the workers awoke and began working. Busy as they set things up. Tables with pure white cloth, chairs, many of them. All in the front courtyard of what was none other than a kingdom. Each Pokemon scrambling a bit frantically. Things were being set up.. For something. But what was not yet made clear. Not a ball.. Those were always held inside.

"Everything is coming together." Said an espeon, a small smile on his face as he overlooked the work and preparations for the party. Next to him sat a leafeon. She was wearing bright topaz jewelry, she was splotched with white markings, and she had a steely gaze as she observed. Her ear flicked as she looked at him. "The other kingdom shall arrive before the sun has set." He looked to her. Her ears perked up. "That would be a bit.. Late. You don't even know when they are coming? At Noon. That is when they will be here, and that is when our daughter will be wed."

"Wed? Not yet." He seemed uneasy. "She has yet to even hatch. I'm glad I could sense that she is indeed a girl, and I am grateful that we will unite the kingdoms, but betrothed is a much better word."

A kirlia, a maid by her apparel, was lightly and gently carrying an egg. She was being particularly careful as she carried it to her king and queen, and she sets it down in the middle of the two, in a small blanket. She bowed to them before returning inside. The espeon perked his ears as he looked at the egg, and then he smiled. "She's going to bring peace to all of us."

"You have high hopes."

"Why wouldn't I?" He beamed with a grin. "She's is our kid of course!" His tail wagged. The leafeon however didn't seem so amused, but his behavior made her smirk. "That is a fine outlook.. But she may not want to be a queen. She could be a rebel.. She could oh, I don't know, kill all of us. Every single one."

"You have a very high sense of her power." Her previous jeer at him gets thrown back at her. He was aiming to get her to brag about the child.. But all she replied with was; "I can feel her power."

Another kingdom, out of the way, close to mountains, was awake. Inside things were smooth. A mightyena was grooming an eevee, pure white with rosy pink paws, nose, ear tips, and his pink eyes were striking. He tried to keep a smile, but it was obvious the fuss over him was making him agitated. The mightyena fluffed out the mane around his neck and then let him be, only for a jolteon to enter. "You have to look your best, Kawan." The jolteon sat beside him in the mirror, eyes calm and cool as he pats his son's head and nudged him.

The albino eevee quickly snapped his attention to the jolteon, his ears lowering a bit as he spoke. "What is all this for dad?" His eyes were cloudy and his expression confused. The jolteon shakes his head. "Your marriage. I told you. I've told you since you were born. You will be married today before sundown, and our kingdom will be united." To this the little eevee looked back in the mirror at himself. He blinks slowly, and then he nodded. "I remember.. But is this a … a good way to do it dad?"

"It is guaranteed. You want to hurt a pretty girl's heart?" His father gave him a bit of a twisted smile. Kawan shook his head no frantically. "I don't want to hurt anyone!" His tail bushed out and his father smoothes it out. "Then this wedding will take place. Kawan stared at him and nodded slowly once more. "Yes dad. Did you and mom get married like this?"

The jolteon thought for a bit. "No." He shook his head slowly, obviously thinking of what to tell his son about his mother. Kawan had never met his mother, gone after he was born. He never knew what happened, he just knew he didn't have a mom, and he had to live with that. "I want better for you. It just isn't uniting the kingdoms. Kawan. Your mother was a villager."

Kawan gasped a bit. His father seemed to have such an offputting view on villagers. But his mother was one? His tail fluffed up again, though this time his father allowed it. "She was the prettiest jolteon I had ever laid eyes on. She came to one of the village balls, and she talked to me. Said her name was Scarlett, and I had never heard such a voice, sounded like silk. Decided that she was mine then and there." He chuckled as he reminisced. "But your mother was stubborn. I can't tell you how many times I asked, and she said no every time. She just wasn't ready. And then she finally said yes, right under the apple trees she grew. Before I knew it you were born.. But you were just a little too much for her to take. That's why you never met her."

He was quiet then, and Kawan was too. His ears lowered as he hears this. His father stood up before walking into the closet. Kawan stared at himself in the mirror. He hadn't heard the story before, he hadn't heard of his mother before. When he finally did.. He was the reason she was no longer alive.

His father came back to him as the weight of things settled in the eevee's mind. "You'll be giving her this." He looked up at his father, and his father gave him a necklace. It was a pendant, a bright lapis gem hanging from a gold chain. " your mother's. I gave it to her on our wedding, so you'll be giving it to Aadya."

That was the first time he had heard her name. "Ayd-ya?" He pronounced it, and his ears flicked as he held the pendant. "That's her name?"

"That's what her mother and father told me her name is." He nudged his son to his paws again. "Now we have to get going if we are to make it before noon. I'll carry you the whole way." Kawan felt lighter as he was lifted by his scruff, and he held onto the pendant that he was supposed to give to his betrothed. He was going to carry it the whole way too, as it was the only thing of his mother he had ever received.

Kawan had ended up falling asleep, but when he woke up he blinked away the cloudiness in his eyes, to see he was still being carried.. But now he was in front of a white castle, the light seemed to bleach it. He gasped a little as he was carried through the gates leading to the castle. He saw tables, sculptures, huge tapestries. The only word he could conjure up in his head to describe everything was well.. Enchanting. It was so different from his. It seemed brighter and more active, while everything where he was born was quiet and organized. He enjoyed the noises of talking and the bit of disorder as things were still being set up. He enjoyed how welcomed the Pokemon here were as he arrived with his father and the others that were servants in his castle. Kawan's kingdom was slightly small, and there's was large. No wonder his father wanted them united.

His father broke away from everyone and carried Kawan up into the castle, up some stairs, and then up to the balcony where he saw an espeon, a leafeon, and an egg. He was set down and then his father also sat down. Kawan stared at the two eeveelutions, his eyes a little wide. His father pats his head, so he could get a bit of comfort. "This is my son Kawan. And Kawan, do you see that egg? She's your betrothed." Kawan's eyes were still wide as they rested on the egg. "She hasn't hatched yet? Then how do you know it's a girl?" He stood up and walked up to it, poking it gently with his nose. He was surprised it was still an egg. He had only just hatched himself, about five months ago, but he was smart and picked up words fast; he learned pretty fast too. To answer his question, the espeon smirks a little. "That is a great question, and the simple answer is, I can see it. Usually most have to wait until the egg hatches, of course. Except for psychic types. We can see inside, much like when we read thoughts." He gently held the egg up in his paws. "And when I see, I see a girl. Aadya."

Kawan nodded. Made sense to him. He wasn't one to question someone's abilities, for he was only a normal eevee himself. Besides his coat. He flicked his rosy pink ears and looked around. "Everything here is so nice…" He spoke his thoughts. "Thank you for setting up all of this for us."

The leafeon smiled warmly, and she nudged him a bit. "It is custom. A nice party setting, and an altar. She should hatch soon, and when she does, you two will be rested on the altar. Flowers will be thrown.. A priest will recite vows… and you will give her whatever you will give her to symbolize the union. Then you will go back home. Do not worry however, we will allow you two to see each other whenever you want."

Kawan stayed there and talked with the two, "Almost time, Kawan." and then his father scooped him up and then exited the castle with him. He approached the altar and set him down beside it. He waited and waited, but his father turned him around, so he couldn't see the crowd of servants and other kingdom dwellers gathering. Kawan didn't protest, because his father knew best. He knew the traditions and customs and such, and Kawan didn't. Pretty soon he hears slight gasps and a bit of cooing and cheering, and his father nudged him. "Get on the altar." the eevee nodded, and he hoisted himself up on the altar, and he looked at everyone in front of him, his ears perking. There were so many pokemon he had never seen before, and everyone looked so happy and welcoming. Then he saw the reason for their cheers. The leafeon walked down the middle of them, to the altar, and she was carrying something. As she approached, she sat an eevee next to him on the altar.

Kawan blinked his pink eyes. He had never seen anyone like that eevee. She was a very light brown, almost like cream, and she had white splotches on her body that resembled her mother's. She had a pink nose, and her eyes were a wide orange, they looked like fire. When she saw him, she obviously didn't understand the serious atmosphere, but she seemed to make everything calmer and much more lighthearted already. She smiled at him and pawed at his nose curiously. He was a bit speechless. Her kingdom may be enchanting, but she was beautiful in every sense of the word. He smiled back sheepishly at her, and he gulps a little. He heard talking, but he couldn't make out the words as he was just a little too captivated. His tail wagged. His father's voice snapped him out of his trance and he looked back at him.

"Give her the necklace."

Kawan obliged, shaking a little as he held out the lapis pendant and puts it around Aadya's neck, and she looked at it and pawed at it a few times, blinking her fiery eyes and looking at her mother.. Kawan lowered his ears and smiled. He heard the cheering of everyone else as now, these two kingdoms were united.

Kawan wagged his tail and smiled a little as he rode on his father's head back to his own, quiet kingdom. He looked down at the jolteon. "So we're united now? Like… a really really big kingdom?" His father chuckled. "We are."

"Aadya is really pretty, dad."

"Is that so?" His father chuckled once more as he walked ahead of everyone with his son, eyes fixed on the direction he was going. Kawan raises back up so he isn't in his father's face and nodded. "She is. I like her eyes a lot. And when we're older, we will really be married, and then I can look in her eyes every day. And I bet she'll be really fun to talk to! And I'll always be there for her because she's my wife." He lowered his head and sighed a bit peacefully. He was nervous at the start, but he liked her so far, and he wanted them to be closer than anyone he would ever come to know.

But did she feel the same?


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the first chapter, which I admit was a bit hard to write, but only because I knew I wanted to age Aadya and Kawan up, but I didn't know by how much. So Let's just say that now they are teenagers. Exact age is completely up to you. And don't worry, their child life is extremely boring locked up in castle until they turned 10 nonsense.**

 **Chapter One**

-If I met her, what would I say?

Loud noises could be heard as a small crowd was gathered in a loose circle, cheering and chanting. In the middle were two pokemon. Kawan, and a charmeleon. They stood on opposite sides of each other, and it was evident that they were in the middle of a spar. Both pokemon were equally exhausted.

Kawan planted his paws down and bright stars fly towards the charmeleon as Kawan used the move Swift. The charmeleon charged straight for him, disregarding the hits he took, but wincing from the impact. He ran faster and faster as fire ignited and engulfed him. He was using Flame Charge. Kawan blinked and quickly tried to jump to the side and dodge, but the charmeleon managed to catch him in his claws by the tail, pulling it.

Kawan felt a sudden pain and he yelped, and he felt the charmeleon let go. "Prince… I.. I didn't mean to!"

"We always spar and you always do the same-" Kawan stood up and shook his fur, and he looked at the stunned charmeleon, and in his claws was fur. A _lot_ of white fur. The eevee tilted his head in confusion, looking over at himself. Kawan's eye widened as he realized what that pain was. "You pulled out my tail?" Every time they spared, the charmeleon would always grab his tail and pull it to stop him from dodging, and this time he had pulled too hard. A wave of panic rose over him, before he takes a deep breath and a calm settled in. "It's fine.. It doesn't hurt.. And it was.. For show.. I just don't know how Aadya would react. She loves my tail after all…"

He would huff a bit, and walk past everyone. "Pardon me. I have to go tell her right away." After all of this. The heated battle and the sudden loss of his tail, he put Aadya and her feelings about him first. They were betrothed after all, and united the kingdoms this way, so if he didn't show respect for her opinion, they could never rule together. His father taught him that. He headed straight for her kingdom. THough he knew that this time of day, early in the morning, she wouldn't be doing anything in her castle. She would be hiding in her garden.

 **[POV AADYA]**

Aadya sat by herself under a small tree in a grove, surrounded by the bushes and tapestries that grew in her garden. There was the trickle of a fountain along with chirping of bird pokemon. She had this garden grown just for her over the years, ever since she could talk. Things were so busy in the castle, and this was nothing more than a retreat for her. When things got tough she would often run here and sit under the exact same tree.

Her ears flicked as the silence was interrupted by rustling. Who was it? Surely her parents didn't send guards after her, and she took care of the garden, so no servants. Only one other pokemon would just come to her sanctuary without any warning. And before she knew it she saw two pink eyes looking at her from the bush.

"Kawan," She says it softly, tilting her head to the side, until he pokes his head out fully and smiles at her. She returns the smile much more warmly and taps the ground next to her for him to sit down, "You had me wondering for a second… get out of my bush."

"Only a second?" He laid down next to her, and Aadya saw that his tail wasn't as full and bushy as it always was… in fact he only had half of it.

"Kawy, What the hell?" She cursed, blinking at him. Her words made him flinch, and he immediately knew what had made her curse. His eyes drifted off as he looked away from her, and Aadya could see he was deciding the best action was to pretend like he didn't hear her.

It wasn't.

"Kawy!" Aadya sighed, whining a bit to catch his attention. She reached out to the new stub of a tail and stroked what fur that was there with her paw, "What happened? It was so nice and soft and bushy…" She lowered her ears. He sat up, his expression solemn and almost as if he were lost in thought. He took a deep breath, before telling her.

"One of the guards accidentally ripped it off while we were sparring."

"You let him get close enough to rip your whole tail off?" She sounded agitated. "If that's the case, stop sparring!"

"It's only half," Kawan says sternly, growl rising in his throat, "I like sparring. I'm good at it." His ears perked up as he stared at her, and Aadya let out a loud huff before looking away from him. "I apologize for not being careful, my love." His words came softly again, and he hung his head a bit.

Aadya closed her eyes and sighs, her tail waving in annoyance. "Be careful.. No sparring so much."

"Better than prince training…" Kawan muttered out loud, and he heard faint giggling.

"Or 'lady training'."

She giggled lightly, standing up and walking a couple pawsteps in front of him daintily. "Make sure you step lightly. Ladies don't make noise."

"If Ladies don't make noise, You talk a lot for a lady."

Aadya perked her ears up, luckily not taking that the wrong way. "I do." She throws him a smile over her shoulder. Kawan made her so happy despite the slight snide comments. He was smart and gave her a sense of protection. When she was old enough to understand that he was her betrothed- and not her brother- she was glad he turned out to be the eevee he was. Smart, sophisticated, and above all she knew the care and love he felt for her.

Though she didn't know how deep her feelings were for him.. She just knew she enjoyed him being around. And she could say 'I love you' and it made her feel great inside.

She sat down gently where she had stopped walking, "Kawy will you tell me why we're united again? It slips my mind." She throws him a smile, her tail starting to wag.

Kawan blinks a little, "My father says for numbers. Not only that, but our parents are great friends."

Aadya smiled, "What about us?"

"If it wasn't for uniting… If I was just a peasant… or if I was a thief, a baker, or a nobleman. If I saw you, even from afar, you would capture my heart like the moment you did when you hatched." Kawan laid his head down subtly on his paws, "I have never seen a more beautiful pokemon."

Aadya looked at her paws, and she grins a bit. She felt herself growing red and it was visible through her fur, "Dear Kawy…" She began as she rose and walks to him once more, nuzzling his side and laying down right next to him, so close their fur brushed together and she giggles, "Words cannot express my fondness."

"Will you sing to me?" He asks with an inquisitive expression, resting his head on her side. She nods, taking a deep breath as she started to sing, the words soft but clear and loving. An old lullaby her mother and the maids would sing when she couldn't sleep at night. She watched as he drifted off and his eyes closed. His breathing steadied and he fell asleep. She lies her head against his side. She would have loved to rest her head in his tail but it wasn't there anymore.

 **[POV KAWAN]**

As he dreamt, things went white. As if he fell beyond existence. He couldn't see a single thing for miles. The only thing that was there for him was the whitest color, tinged with brightness. He felt panic settle over him, yet things were also peaceful in his heart. "Did I just die?"

He felt his heart drop at the words and he gasped for a bit of breath, stumbling forward to his paws. He desperately tried to catch himself.

"Steady." He heard a voice. Calm and clear, soft. Like silk. He felt a bit of pressure on his shoulders as if someone was trying to use them to straighten his posture. He straightened out, and slowly a jolteon faded into view. Her creamy fur was clean and smooth, down to the white quills in her mane. Her eyes were a bright red, like rubies. She had a kind smile that filled Kawan with warmth and a sense of protection. "Settle down my boy."

What?

Kawan took a step back from the first thing that hit him; unease. He bared his teeth in a snarl and the fur rose along his back, "Who are you?"

"So handsome." The jolteon approached him, her steps light and soft, her nose stretched out to graze his head and she cooed. "My son… I know you didn't see then, but you should at least having an idea of what you mother looks like."

The peace fell and his heart shattered. Only to feel as if it were whole again.

"Sc-scarlett?"

"Of course."

He reached out to her, grabbing. He felt her fur and he was so happy he could. He felt so much happiness and protection as she pulled him close and cuddled him. She let out a bit of a laugh. "You're growing up fine! I thought your father would wear you down by now." She looks him over. His white fur, with pink here in there. "You were a surprise, you know. If the truth wasn't that I died because I wasn't ready, I died from your beauty."

He lowered his ears a bit. "Yes.. Yes. You passed when I was born."

She put a paw on his shoulder once more, nodding. "I did, but it wasn't your fault."

"You can tell me that but it doesn't change my opinion."

She lowered her gaze a bit. "You must learn to not hate yourself over that."

He stared at her, a sigh escaping. He didn't tell her how he felt about the whole ordeal, but she must have known from some supernatural power. From observing him in the afterlife. Or even just mother's intuition.

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Promise me you won't."

He was quiet, taking a step back from her, looking at his paws. "I suppose -"

She interrupted him sharply, sparks flying across her fur and lighting up the white surroundings even more. "Promise me."

He couldn't. No matter how he brought himself. He just couldn't get over the fact that she was dead because of him.

"If I didn't die, you wouldn't be here, son."

He shook his head frantically, "I don't care! I'm the reason you're dead!" He takes another step back, shrinking down to the ground. Tears form in the corner of his eyes before they started rolling down. His mother looked at him sadly, and stood closer to him. Her silky voice aiming to calm him, "If it was your fault, you would never hear the end of it. Yet your father never brings it up, does he?" She smiled softly, pulling him close into another hug, "Do not cry…"

He felt her let go of him, and she nuzzled his head, "I'll always be watching over you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. If you ever need me.. Talk to me. I may not talk back but I am listening."

He reached out for her, but his paws phased through her. He couldn't touch her anymore as his vision blurred and he felt heavier in his chest. He gasped out for breath. And then he woke up with a start.

Kawan looked next to him to see Aadya still sleeping, her tail thumping next to her. He smiled briefly, looking around to make sure this wasn't a dream either. Once he was sure it wasn't, he settled back down to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

-Is this really how I should think?

Rustling in her sleep, Aadya lifted her head up after her slumber. Her eyes were cloudy, she blinked away this cloudiness, only to notice the sun was still high in the sky. It seemed to only be noon, so both of them obviously haven't slept long… but Aadya couldn't complain. She always sleeps best with Kawan, but they of course couldn't sleep in the same bed yet. Naps in their little garden sanctuary was all she had in this moment. She couldn't wait until the day they finally were married. Every night they could cuddle together and she could fall asleep with him. Not just that, but he would be there every moment; which was what Aadya wanted more than anything.

She shakes her head lightly as if clearing her thoughts. Her face grew red, "Stupid training." She mutters under her breath. She blamed the thoughts on this, because every day her mother and her maids taught her that her ultimate goal was to provide for Kawan. Loving him made that easier… but she loved how noble he was, and how gentle and soft spoken. She had not met anyone such as him thus far. The way he looked, pure white, made her feel better about the odd splotches of white piebald covering her pelt. With him she felt safe and understood.

She looked at him as he slept next to her, watched as his face contorted in his sleep. She reached out a paw to gently caress his face, cooing. Aadya smiled at how, even in his tired state, he nestled against her paw. He was now calmed.

 _I wonder what he's dreaming about… I could always ask him._ She thought, gazing at him fondly. They had been sleeping long enough, in her opinion. Aadya stood up, with a bit of a yell, she nudged Kawan with her paw firmly, "Wake up Kawy!" But he didn't wake up. She scrunched up her nose, leaning her head down and nipping at his ear. She tugs, growling, "Kaawy!"

Kawan quickly flicks his ear out of her mouth, opening an eye to look at her, "I'm up." His voice was montone and clear. Stern even. He turns away from her and lies on the other side of his body. "I was dreaming."

"Good!" She sits, her tail wagging. "WHat was it? Will you tell me Kawy?"

Eyes shutting tight, the albino eevee heaved the heaviest sigh she had ever heard. Her ears lowered at this, reaching out to rub his back, "Will you? Or is it too.. Bad? I hope you didn't have a nightmare."

Kawan sighed once again, and that made Aadya frown, was she forcing him? She didn't want to… but she really wanted to know what was going on in that head of his. So solemn, and quiet, waited his turn to speak. Only spoke when spoken to. Unless he was with her.

"It wasn't a nightmare. To some it might have been the opposite." He finally spoke, "But to me, it was both. I felt so relieved. Yet feeling like that was torture."

Aadya flinched at the harsh word.

"My mother visited me in my dream. She was a sight, everything my father had told me she was." At this, Aadya's tail started to wag vigorously, thumping against the ground, "That's so cool! What was she like Kawy?" Kawan sits up, gazing over at his betrothed, then to his paws as he began to speak, "She was confident, and smart, and lovely, and her voice was so soft and motherly… I knew she was my mother when she told me she was. But… I'm the reason she's dead. If i wasn't born, she'd still be alive."

Aadya gasped, her fur fluffing up. She was such a dramatic ball of eevee at the moment. She had never heard Kawan talk about his mother. Because, just like him, she knew she had passed away. Despite that, hearing he felt his birth was the cause of his mother's death made her feel concerned, and then he spoke again, "She was too young, and she wasn't ready."

"Listen.. Kawy.. even if you weren't the child, your mother having a kid so young would have killed her either way. It couldn't have been stopped. If it could have, it would have." She reached out to him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek, "Sometimes even when Arceus tries his best, he knows he can only heal by taking a life."

Kawan nuzzled into her, and she leaned against him, Aadya coos, and her tail wags, "Besides, if you weren't born, who would I look after?"

That made him scoff, and he stood up then, walking a few paces in front of her, "You barely look after yourself, dear." This comment immediately made Aadya's fur fluff up, opening her mouth to say something. She noticed his stub of a tail twitch, and once again as Aadya looked at it, she felt a wave of sadness run over her. It used to be so full.. And when he lost it, he didn't seem to care… She didn't love him for his tail. But she loved his tail.

He told her it would grow back. Soon it would be there again. She could cuddle it again. It was such a little, minor detail, but it trailed back to memories of when the two of them were younger, and when she was cold, he'd curl it up around her. Not only was she warm in that instance, but she felt extremely safe. Until the two of them were scooped up and taken back to their kingdoms for the night. Then she'd sleep and dream of being there with him again. She couldn't explain it, but such a simple thing reminded her of what they would be one day. And thinking of that made her… a bit nervous.

A sudden jolt ran through Aadya and she jumped to her paws, "My father wanted to talk to us today!"

"Us? Both of us?" Kawan seemed extremely taken aback, because he rarely talked to Aadya's father, because he was always doing most of the things kings would do, along with her mother. Aadya knew that Kawan was a little intimidated by her father, thinking he wanted nothing to do with him, "He… does? About what?"

"I don't know!" She says, awfully cheerful. Grabbing his paw and starting to walk away with him. He dragged a bit, easing up and starting to walk while she pulled him away. Out of their garden that allowed them to talk alone. Out into the bustling light that was her kingdom. So lively, and teeming with life. His was more quiet, simply because it was close to a mountain and also the mountain itself. But now that they would be uniting, soon this would be part of his kingdom too. And though all the out of place sounds and rowdy kids running around hurt his ears, he'd have to get used to it. She hoped he would, at least, for for her sake. She wondered what made her kingdom so childlike and playful and alert, and what made his so stoney and calm. Like he was a stream flowing, and she was the thing that made him ripple.

She led him through all the commotion, stopping to say hello to children playing. Those children were rambunctious, but they were extremely polite.

Taking him to the doors of her castle, past the white gates, and into it. There was a slight chime of bells as they entered, and Aadya happily says, "Aadya's here!" A kirlia pokes her head from around a corner as she says this, walking briskly over to them, and snapping her fingers, "Why, Princess! Your father has been looking for you!" The kirlia was wise looking, obviously younger looking than her age. She was thinner than normal, but it must have just been her physique. The royal family and the servants ate together, like one big family.

"That's why I'm here Trina. I would have stayed just a little longer with Kawan, but I know dad was trying to tell us something."

Trina nodded and clapped, "Good. Prince, Princess." When she mentioned Kawan, her eyes darted over to the albino eevee, "The king is on the balcony."

Aadya happily goes back to dragging her betrothed up two flights of stairs, each have fifteen stairs, and over to the balcony. Sitting there was a espeon. He peered over as soon as he came onto the balcony, with the help of his psychic abilities after all, "Come on you two, right next to me." They obliged. Aadya sat next to her father enthusiastically, wagging her tail, while Kawan timidly sat on the other side of the espeon.

"I wanted you here to tell you something important. I'm pretty sure you all know how far the kingdoms will stretch together. But now there are hoodlums running around. I've sent the best guards I can to seek them out." He began talking, while pointing to a cave in the distance. "I want you to be careful regardless, but there is off limits. There have been multiple sightings of them there. I think they have made a base."

Aadya looks to where her dad was pointing, then up at him, she huffs.

"We'll get those no-good hoodlums."

Her father let out a chuckle at her remark, "of course. Kawan."

Turning his attention to the mentioned eevee, "Do you think you could ask your father to be on alert as well, maybe even send some guards? I don't expect your best ones as I've sent mine, keep yours to protect your kingdom. Just a few as reinforcements." He gave him a warm smile, one that made Kawan gulp, "Yes sir. Anything to help." With a sound nod her father takes his leave

Aadya wags her tail, wasting no time as she hooks her paws on the railing to the balcony and hoists herself up. "We should go see Kawy."

"See what?" He asks nervously.

"The 'base'."

Aadya saw the look on his face. He was hoping she wouldn't say that.

"Did you hear anything your dad just said? He told us to be safe. He also said it's _off limits._ You know what that means? We'll get in trouble if we go there. Or.. you know.. die."

Aadya scoffed. "Then we just won't get caught. Besides, I just want to see. As princess I should know. Either we go together or I go myself!" Her tail was wagging frantically, and he saw the challenging look in her eyes.

"At dawn, okay Kawy?"

Kawan wasn't allowed out at dawn, or before… so now he'd really be sneaking out. With a sigh, and a heavily reluctant nod,

"It's a date."


End file.
